The Kingdom of Taurea
Blessed in Taurea, we strive for our lord. Blessed in Taurea, we pay for his shield. '' ''The ills of the world, know we not. '' ''For his grace protects and nurtures. '' ''Blessed in Taurea, we cede our freedom for our glory Only with Oliver's immortal soul, wrapped in royal lineage We become blessed in Taurea Hail! Hail! -National Anthem of the kingdom of Taurea A human kingdom, far to the east of the known world. The kingdom of Taurea is marked by a powerful autocracy, a high standard of living, and an extreme degree of nationalism. Founded in 15 A.F. as the humans of the region wailed in terror at the new age after the Fall. Oliver Tyris rallied many under his banner. Tyris was a powerful family line before the fall. Oliver was a legend of a leader, able to inspire hundreds. He built a great city, what is now known as the Herald's Citadel. He was declared emperor for life by his supporters and quickly recruited a royal guard to act as common police. The people of Taurea speak a local dialect known as God Speak among the Taureans. It is an offense to name the spoken language as anything other than God Speak, as this language was craft by Oliver Tyris. Outsiders just refer to it as Taurean when guards are not around. It has been five hundred years and the Tyris family continues. They are all long lived, each monarch living between 100 and 200 years. There is no explanation for their long life except that Oliver's immortal soul travels from child to child. His will, even in death, drives the leaders of Taurea to excel and love their people. The current Grand Lord Emperor is Nevarus Tyris. Now aged 67 years, he is a tall strong man who has emphasized the need for unity in the face of travelers from beyond the Crawling Lands. However, he has welcomed many travelers to the kingdom of Taurea. Many have opted to stay for life upon arriving. Those that leave are often never heard from again, as they do not know the danger of the Crawling Lands. Local Dungeons: Herald's Citadel, Mountains of Piety, School of Reform History Almost nothing is known of Taurea's actual history. Any and all records of its history since 200 A.F. were destroyed in the Cultural Cleansing, a program instituted by Oliver's heir, Antonian. However, the kingship eagerly hands out printed versions of the history, as written by Oliver Tyris on his death bed. The document is 107 pages long, very long for most of the population. It covers how Oliver Tyris built their great nation, btu struggled for a century to defeat an incursion from the Crawling Lands, led by the god beast known as the Vermiurge. He founded the Burnished Hand, a police force that found hundreds of enemies of the land over the course of 150 years. Antonian Tyris was the second heir and some of the greatest strides in Tauren's history occurred under his rule. The townships around Herald's Citadel were founded and civil society flourished. Many organizations dedicated to forwarding the nation's pride were built, as well as a youth group meant to teach the children about their home. Why Oliver Tyris saved them all, why their loyalty should be given happily, what being a Taurean means, and more questions that curious children may ask. During Antonian's reign, scouts contacted Isilsolar. The two nations communed for sometime before Antonian declared them unenlightened. He forbade them from entering his lands, telling his people that an attempt on his life had been made by assassins from far away nations in a bid for conquest. His deputy finance adviser was publicly executed, a confederate for Isilsolar. Antonian ruled for many years before dying. He passed the mantle onto Claudia Tyris, newly minted Brilliant Empress of Taurea. Empress Claudia cracked down upon spies from Isilsolar within the nation and improved roads, cities, and installed aqueducts among the great cities. She is best known her mandate to clear the mountains to the south of their nation. They had long been a mystery to the people. Mining operation in the shallow parts of the mountain were the only exploration. Her soliders mapped every tunnel and slew dozens of fiendish invaders. They claimed the moutnain for their own. They found a treasure trove, a boon for their nation. Iron, platinum, gold, and even a vein of Mithral. Such wondrous minerals were only spoken of in tales of the long, lost Dwarf kingdoms of old. Surely, it was a sign that Oliver's immortal spirit guided her hand and the nation's fortunes. Empress Claudia ruled longer than either monarch before her. She ruled until the age of 200. Nearing her death bed, her final achievement was the construction of the Empress Cathedral. During her rule, she encouraged all to pray to the spirit of her grandfather, Oliver. His immortal spirit had saved them from the Vermiurge, caught the trachery of Isilsolar, and chased out the demons of the mountain. More must be paid for his efforts. She founded a church in her grandfather's name. The place of worship was a massive cathedral of otherworldly beauty and grace. Around this time, even more spies of Isilsolar were found and executed. Her son, Nevarus Tyris, took the throne on her dying day. He had been sent away as a youth to study with the Burnished Hand. He gained a masterful grasp of strategy, swordsmanship, and leadership. Calling himself a man of the people, he speaks to them almost weekly. Giving great speeches to his people, who voluntarily flock in attendance of his glory. The people loved his mother, Nevarus had very large shoes to fill. It quickly became obvious to all though, Oliver's immortal soul loved this child very, very much. Nevarus has militarized the arcane ranks of Taurea and bolstered the military's capabilities. He has relaunched an offensive to clear the northern forests of That Which Crawls. Magical wards stay the bulk of the biting hordes, but Taurea is at war once more. Culture Taureans only speak God Speak. Learning other languages is strictly forbidden and carries the punishment of fifty public lashes. A second offense will result in the tongue being plucked from the tongue and their ears gouged out. The citizens know in their hearts that some day the Immortal Soul will rule over all the world, as his justice is true and pure. Visitors to Taurea are escorted by specific royal consorts with an armed guard to meet their every whim. These consorts are specially trained in Common, Dwarf, Elf, Gnome, and Undercommon. They are often only the highest ranking and most trusted of court officers who gain this privilege. The Grand Lord Emperor will often want to speak with these travelers to learn more of their homelands. Faith and trust in Oliver's Immortal Soul is faith and trust in your own life. From a young age, every Taurean is brought up in the Church of the Immortal Soul, the state religion of Taurea. It tells of Oliver Tyris' own exploits, why trust in him is so important, and why not believing what teachings of the Emperor is treason and slander. Art is generally controlled by the crown. Any man or woman is free to draw a pretty field, a bird in flight, or other creations of nature. The royal authorities highly condone the healthy practice of visualizing the artist's love for Oliver's Immortal Soul. Paintings of Herald's Citadel, the tomb of Oliver, a dashing member of the Burnished Hand, and other national ideals are eagerly encouraged by the state. So much so that there is a law that states that an artist can charge 30% more for their creation if it has been officially authorized by members of the royal ministers. In every home and every tavern, a bust or painting of Oliver Tyris or one of his descendants must hang. This is to serve as a constant reminder of the debt and servitude that is owed to Grand Lord Emperors of the past, future, and present. Many have begun to use them as small shrines, giving praise and worship to their small tributes. Common folk generally where clothes made from cotton and other soft materials. Almost all clothing is a light tan color, with minor differences here there. Every Taurean is paid a living wage off the king's coffers. Taurea deals in a currency of wooden coins called Talons. The living wage is 5,000 Talons a year. This is enough for every Taurean to live happily and stay fed year round. Any profits made from private transaction is bonus to their income for the year. Each talon is finely made from elder birch or oak. Possession of any coin other than Talons by any member of society is treason. The exchange rate between Talons and gold is non-existent, as Taurea does not trade with other nations. Any copper, silver, gold, or platinum they might acquire is brought to the palace to be melted down into resources for the people. The wealthy of Taurea wear majestic spun robes and gowns made by the lay people. Economic action is dictated by the upper class, as they ceaselessly buy the wares and products of the working class. The lower class buy fine services from the upper class. Crafting, small magical trinkets, musical instruments, weapons, and land rights are all owned or produced by the upper class. Magic is heavily regulated. Any child who shows magical capability is liberated from their parents to serve the Grand Lord Emperor as a priest or arcane minister. This is a great honor for the child, and the parents are happy for them. This is an honor to their lineage. They are then raised by the throne, with the Grand Lord Emperor as their father. Complete, unswerving loyalty is bred in the child. They are told that they were born from the palace servants. They will never meet their true parents again. Taurea's military culture is far-reaching and powerful. A solider in the service of the royal line earns at least 8,000 Talons a year. The higher the rank, the more benefits. The Zethral Guard The most powerful guardians of the emperor are the Zethral Guard, an elite force of soldiers raised from birth to serve Oliver's Immortal Soul. Recruiting methods are similar to those of the arcane ministers, but these children are sent to the School of Reform. This structure is both a prison and a school. They are trained in the deadly arts of war and are equppied with a magical material called Zethral. A rare mineral only found in the Mountains of Piety, Zethral has powerful, anti-magic capabilities and is as tough as its cousin Mithril. When forged as a weapon, it bites with the forces of true power, even able to cleave the greatest shields. With a subtle green glow, armored from head to toe, the Zethral Guard lead inquisitions, purges, and incursion against That Which Crawls. They are the emperor's hand upon the battlefield. They do not know fear, they do not know mercy, the emperor's will is made concrete through them. Zethral Guard HP: 127 AC: 18 (Plate) Init: +1 Speed: 30 ft. Attack: Greatsword +11 melee (1d12+5 plus 1d6 Force damage) Abilities: Str 20 Dex 15 Con 22 Int 12 Wis 13 Cha 10 Skills: Athletics +5, Intimidation +6 Passive Perception 15 Languages: Common, Dwarven, Elven, Taurean Special: Multiattack-''' Can attack three times with his greatsword. He can use Sweeping Strike or Tripping attack in place of an attack, but not both on the same turn. 'Sweeping Strike (Recharge 6)-' The guard delivers a sweeping blow, On the next weapon attack roll, the guard may make an attack against every enemy in range, dealing damage to all targets hit. 'Tripping Attack (Recharge 5)-' The guard chooses one target within 5 ft. of him and delivers a devastating blow to knock the target down. The guard makes an attack roll against that target. On a hit, the target must make a Dexterity save DC 16 or be knocked prone. 'Magic Armor-' The guards armor is forged from hybrid of iron and Zethral, making it resistant to all magical effects, such as heat metal. The armor gives the wearer advantage against spell saves. 'Indomitable-' The guard cannot be intimidated. '''CR: 9 (5000 XP) Crime and Punishment Rumors on the roads speak of odd rules and laws among Taureans. Things about information, what you say and do, how you speak, what "sorts of faces" are allowed into the city, etc. No single code of laws has ever been provided to outsiders. However, Gonogal the Swiftspeaker was able to record a large number of the city's laws in the year 568 A.F. He brought them back home after a long journey exploring the lands. In addition to these laws, numerous variations have been heard about customs surroundings manners, gestures, and sayings while in good company. They were never added to Gonogal's list, as nothing was pinned down. Punishment is very severe in Taurea. The Royal Courts are very friendly to the concept of the term "case-by-case basis". There are no default punishments, no standards, and no comparable examples. Anyone who commits a crime recieves two varieties of punishment: labor or lashing. In extreme cases, outright execution is used. Labor punishments means you will volunteer to work in the Emperor's name in the mountain mines. You may end your voluntary punishment when you feel as though you have paid for your dishonesty to Oliver's Immortal Soul. Lashings are used for smaller offenses. Theft, minor treasonous speak, or other crimes like this. Lashes can range from 15-500, depending on the crime and the case. Lashing can be a form of execution as well. They will keep going until life leaves the traitor's body. Executions are generally crafted to fit the crime. The diary of Velnar Oakdagger describes a murderer, who had drowned their own child, having a decantur of endless water upturned in their mouth at a trickle. The victim was allowed to sit like this for hours until dead. Gonogal recorded during his visit seeing a man thrown into a pit filled with zombies after he was found guily of dabbling in Necromancy. For spying, beheading is the standby execution. Interestingly, exile has never been used as a punishment.